Country Beauty
It´s not every day in Zootopia that two mammals from very different worlds meet Yet it happened one fateful day, as a city fox met a country rabbit We put aside our differences, saved our city and the rest is history That was when I found my one true love in you, Judy Many years have passed since we had a great run together in the force But now, it´s time for the two of us to settle down and retire After we got married, I have become Mr. Nick Hopps With my bunny wife, we moved away from the apartment in Grand Pangolin Arms I wanted a safe and peaceful new home where I´d spend the rest of my life with my loved one Somewhere where we could grow old together and take care of our future children Now we finally have moved there, to Bunnyburrow´s lush green countryside At our little country house there, I´m already liking this rural life The town center with its taverns, marketplaces and shops is just nearby And even Zootopia itself is not that far away There´s also a lake near our home, which looks gorgeous at night We´ve already bathed there together once in natural state It´s late afternoon in here, as I sit here drinking coffee on our porch Just enjoying the calmness around me, with nowhere to rush Suddenly you decide to join my company, my partner and wife Even though you´re not in your uniform anymore You´re now a carrot farmer, with your jeans, pink flannel shirt and sun hat I had completely forgotten how lovely you looked in all of that I still remember how you wore that when we reunited during the Nighthowler crisis Except now you´re not feeling guilty or afraid, but thankful for all of our good times You sit down here with me, relaxing after working hard previously today in your garden Together, we gaze at the setting sun in the horizon Judy, you´re going to have one happy husband here by your side through the years I´ll always be here with you, taking care of our children and helping you with your farm chores Even among all hard work, there´s still enough free time and fun to have with my sweetheart Parties, picnic, playing board games, taking strolls on the park, you name it Not to mention all the good country food you can make for us I can never have enough of your delicious blueberry pies Wherever you are with me like this, that´s where it truly feels like home I let you sit in my lap as I look in the beautiful face of my doe You´re still just as lovely as you were when I met you at the ice cream parlor one day As years pass, I´m certain you´re the type of bunny who´ll age gracefully Just like your uniform did, your country look still shows your adorable features From your curvy butt to your tiny tail, purple eyes and long soft ears Oh, I can´t wait for us to have our children, all happily playing around They sure can already feel lucky, for they´re gonna have the best mother in the world As the sun keeps setting, we just sit here as I wrap my foxy tail around your legs You close your eyes in bliss, letting me place my paws on your shoulders Before retiring, both of us already managed to experience so much together All the adventures we had in the ZPD will stay in our memories forever Even after that, I still promise to look after and take good care of you, sweetie You have already been as faithful and kind as a wife can be I don´t need to go back to hustling at all, this is where I´m meant to stay Happy, content thoughts fill me as I hold you gently With my cold nose, I give you a kiss so passionate it makes you almost swoon We´ve always been quite the amorous kissers, from our dating years to our honeymoon “I love you, Mr.Hopps” you whisper as I get to taste your lips, so lovely I too love the sound of that, feels good to be a part of such a nice family This fox finally has found a place in the world where he belongs And that place is no other than the heart of my beloved Carrots I won´t mind staying here in Bunnyburrow even for eternity Life like this is great when my wife´s such a country beauty. Category:Stories about Nick and Judy settling down Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy